1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card, picture, and sign exhibiting, and particularly to picture frames that may be embossed, rolled, or stamped; extensible, folding or knockdown; with card or picture retainers. Specifically, the invention relates to a display frame for phonograph record covers that permits the repeated and rapid insertion and removal of the covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture frames have in the past been designed with the goals of firmly retaining the picture and engaging pictures of any of various sizes or thicknesses. In some areas of the art, such as name plate or sign frames, it has been desired that the contents of the frame be removeable, although such removal would be only periodic at best, and it has been considered undesirable the removal be overly easy, as this might encourage unauthorized removal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,187 to Vogele discloses a flexible plastic rectangular frame for displaying signs, wherein the contents of the frame can be removed by flexing the frame to unhook it from a backing plate, after which the contents is removed from the rear of the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,799 to Sharron and U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,280 to Tuchinsky teach frames that are assembled by uniting straight frame sections onto right angled corner pieces. A flexible clip or hook associated with the frame holds the sign or picture having any of various thicknesses. U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,633 to Howell and U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,346 to Auerbach-Levy teach spring loaded clamps for retaining posters in a frame.
The problem common to all of the above frames and clamping devices with respect to the purposes of the present invention is that the picture or sign placed in the frame is intended to be retained on a relatively permanent basis. The reason for this is, of course, that most signs or pictures have value only as display items and not in other utilitarian ways. The present invention provides a frame for frequently removed articles, as will be disclosed.